Celebrate Love
by Seiji and Shizuku 4ever
Summary: Can overeager, motivational Ilana, who's used to everyone doing her bidding, get the stoic Lance into the Christmas spirit? Ilanca oneshot.


**A/N: MORE ILANCA ON THE WAYY! XD Ok, so after I got done watching the season finale (does anybody know when the next season is gonna air? I can't wait no two months! Dx), I was like, "Wait... so they're not doing anything Christmas-related?" And I **_**knew **_**I had to do something about it. xDD Sooo, here's an early Christmas treat! ^_^ I feel like this was a pathetic attempt, but I had fun writing it anyway. :3 I wrote it after decorating the Christmas tree, baking Christmas cookies/treats, and listening to Christmas music. So you can bet I was in the Christmas spirit. x33 Okies, I hope I'm in character and I hope y'all like it! =D**

**Disclaimer: I never will own Sym-Bionic Titan. That's the sad truth of it.**

* * *

"I still don't see the point of going to all this trouble," Lance observed, arms crossed over his built chest as he watched Ilana place various ornaments on the Christmas tree by the window in the living room, her entire body tangled in Christmas lights.

"Oh, don't be such a Scrouge," Ilana chided, having watched the Christmas special on TV and clearly enjoying herself. She was even dressed for the occasion, her entire outfit composed of red and green articles of clothing. She even had on Christmas tree earrings. "This is a holiday the Earthlings obviously enjoy participating in. I want to join in the festivities!" Ilana beamed and weaved strings of popcorn that Octus continued to hand to her around the tree.

"Just what we need," Lance muttered, chagrined at the decorations strewn across the entire house. Wreaths hung on every door, colored lights draped across every inch of the outside of their house, their radio was blaring with Christmas jingles, Octus was trying (and failing) to bake a gingerbread house, Ilana was watching every Christmas special on the television, and she had made Octus and Lance go with her to buy a Christmas tree ("And not one like Charlie Brown's!" she had informed with a giggle. Whatever the heck _that _meant.) Basically, Ilana was going way overboard. What was so special about this holiday, anyway, that made people go wonky?

"C'mon, grumpy, have a little Christmas spirit," Ilana teased, balancing a star on top of the tree. With the lights, ornaments, popcorn, and star trailing around it, it looked ridiculous, at least in Lance's opinion. The blonde stood back, admiring her work. "How does it look, Octus?"

Octus, eating the leftover popcorn from the string, looked up and nodded approvingly. "Well done, Ilana." Turning his attention to the jug of eggnog he was practically inhaling, Octus seemed to be examining the contents- with his robot vision, _not_ checking the back of the carton. "What a delightful concoction! With its creamy, thick texture, I find it hard to believe it's made from actual eggs!"

Lance looked disgusted. "Is this all _really _necessary? The effort you're putting into this 'Christmas' stuff could be effort used to strengthen our defenses, or setting up a regiment. Preparing for the next Mutraddi attack."

Ilana rolled her eyes. "Oh, Lance, you're what the Earthlings call a workaholic." She took a sip of her hot chocolate, delightedly adding some marshmellows in it.

"I believe the term 'stick-in-the-mud' would be better suited," Octus quipped, not even looking up from his eggnog.

Lance scowled as Ilana hid her giggles behind a small hand.

Her outtake of an overjoyed gasp suddenly startled the two. Ilana turned up the volume as "Celebrate Love" by Jordan Pruitt came on the radio. "This is such a pretty song!"

The rhythm had its desired effect. The graceful and soothing lull of the song calmed the tense atmosphere, truly filling it with the holiday spirits.

_"Light up the candles, dim all the lights, now let the magic begin...there's peace in our hearts as we feel the love from within.."_

Octus wisely made himself scarce as an oblivious Ilana swayed to the beat. Suddenly she was back at her father's palace, a royal banquet being served and watching the ballroom dancing begin. That was always _so _fun, whether merely observing or joining in by herself. There, it was nobody but Ilana and the music, and the world was her oyster. Nothing else mattered. Just the romantic beat of the song and dancing couples united as one. Content. She was contentedly reminiscing.

_"Good friends are gathered, love's in the air. Everyone's singing a carol, or saying a prayer. ..So let's celebrate love in this season of giving, let's make the most of this time... don't let this feeling be taken for granted.."_

Lance meanwhile was transfixed on the princess, watching her twirl and glide across the room in graceful, precise steps. Her eyes were closed and a delighted, contented smile was blooming across her pretty face.

He was practically entranced, glad to see her so happy. Maybe this season did have some merit after all, Lance noted with the tiniest of smiles.

_"Year after year, time after time, Christmas is special to me.. all of these memories will last a lifetime, you see.."_

When Ilana had paused in her mirth, arms spread wide, Lance sidled up to her before he could change his mind. _If it makes her happy...it's worth it. So be it, _he decided. Once in front of her and therefore capturing her attention, Lance gave a small bow. "May I have this dance, Princess?" he asked smoothly with a hint of jest, a small genuine smile enlightening his attractive features.

Ilana gasped aloud, shocked at this sincere gesture, then quickly composed herself with a huge smile. "Why, yes, you may, Corporal," she responded with a dainty curtsy, a giggle escaping her lips.

Being so and not having any experience dancing whatsoever, Lance hoped he would suffice and slipped his arms around her waist, albeit awkwardly. Ilana blushed lightly as she placed her hands up on his shoulders.

_"-So let's celebrate love in this season of giving, let's make the most of this time. Don't let this feeling be taken for granted, we'll keep it right here in the mind. Celebrate joy for the Child Who was sent to us, to show how to live without fear...so praise the One who joins us here. Since He's what we're all made of, let's celebrate love.."_

They started out awkwardly at first, getting used to the steps, but gradually got into it. Gliding across the floor as if it was air, their eyes met and locked, revealing what couldn't be said.

The world faded around the duo as the music continued. It was just the two of them, together. Not a thing mattered at the moment.

_"Celebrate love.."_

"You're not half bad," Ilana complimented playfully before leaning her head against Lance's chest as the music slowed, as did they. Lance smiled and cradled her tendly, enjoying the feel of the petite princess in his broad arms. He tucked his chin on top of her blonde head, Ilana smiling as she snugged against him, arms around the soldier's neck. They were just swaying now, in each other's arms. Holding each other.

Little did they know that Octus was peeking out at them from behind the cracked-open kitchen door, planning to invest in a mistletoe sometime soon.

Lance, now understanding the joy of the holidays, whispered three words with sincere meaning.

"Merry Christmas, Ilana."

* * *

**A/N: *evil Kira laugh* Admit it, all of you- you were expecting some **_**other **_**three words, weren't chu? xDDD I'm so evilll. *Mermaid-Man* xDD; Anywhoozle, obviously I listened to "Celebrate Love" by Jordan Pruitt while writing this (such a beautiful song) and even "Fearless" by Taylor Swift. Annnnd I even thought of "Crazier" by Taylor Swift. xDD Man, I love this couple. Soo? How was it? Did y'all enjoy it? ^_^ I hope so! Merry early Christmas, everybody! =D Review pweez!**


End file.
